


A Job Offer

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a detour leads to the same destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 10](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/283494.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/283494.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/19452.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/12537.html).

Padfoot sat under a tree to allow leaves to shield him from the rain. He watched as Muggles ran between their cars and the buildings, holding hands and newspapers over their heads to shield them from the drops.

 _You should be heading north_ , he thought. _There's no reason to waste time._

But he remained.

Some time passed, and a sea of umbrellas stretched out before him. He pushed into the bushes behind him and changed back to human. As the world exploded in color, the rain cooled his skin. His hearing was more acute in dog form, but somehow, the water bouncing off the road seemed thunderous when it had been muted just moments before.

It was only when he caught sight of a particular red umbrella that he became a dog again and caught the scent of its holder. It was familiar – how could it not be – but aged, like a good brandy. The rain cleared off most excess smells, so following the scent was easy, even though he kept out of sight of the man who went with it.

After several minutes of dodging cars and disdainful pedestrians, a familiar voice caught his ear.

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore.

Padfoot slowed and perked his ears until he could hear their conversation clearly. From all considerations, he seemed to be around the corner from them. It was a good location: close enough to hear, with a visual barrier between.

"Headmaster."

"How have you been keeping?"

"I'm sure you can guess." Remus's tone was polite, but the sentence had an edge.

"I can indeed." Dumbledore paused. "There's an open position at Hogwarts."

Remus laughed incredulously. "No offense, Professor, but you're that desperate for a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?"

"I don't count it desperation to ask someone unemployed and qualified to fill a position."

"You do me too much credit." It was Remus's turn to hesitate. "Especially as...there are certain extenuating circumstances."

"I take it you've heard of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yes, but..." Remus sighed. "Severus. Of course."

"Old rivalries won't be an issue, correct?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Dumbledore exhaled. "Would it be an imposition to ask you to take the Hogwarts Express with the students?"

"Hardly, sir. But why?"

"I fear you'll soon find out. I must get back. Send me an owl concerning your preferred wages at your earliest convenience."

A pop echoed across the buildings, and the pedestrians near Padfoot looked toward the sky. Watching the surrounding crowd turned out to be his mistake; not five seconds later, Remus rounded the corner and nearly collided with him.

Remus's eyes widened, and Padfoot realized there was only one thing he could do.

He lifted his leg and relieved himself on the wall.

Immediately, Remus jumped away and dropped his umbrella on the ground. He scrambled to pick it up, and Padfoot used the opportunity to dash off.

He simultaneously hoped and feared that Remus's eyes followed him.


End file.
